dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter thirteen
Chapter thirteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The Swatzi-fleet, after they had failed to find the Sea Duck resorted to a more drastic mean to catch them: bounty-hunters. "Bounty-hunters, we don't need their scum" one swatzi, a husky, expressed hostilely, "yes sir" another, a chihuahua, simply said, "those bears won't escape us" a third, an Eskimo-dog muttered, one of the mercenaries was MacKnee who took offense at the swatzi who called them scum, with him were Seymour, Daring-Dan-Dawson, Trader Moe and his goons, Douglas Benson and the air pirates, Admiral Houndkoff was briefing them, "sir, we have a priority signal from the air-carrier Avenger" one swatzi, a Yorkshire Terrier says to his superior, "right" the superior, an Australian Silky Terrier replies and leaves, "there will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Sea Duck, you are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive, no disintegrations" Houndkoff commands, "as you wish" Don Karnage complied, "admiral" a random-great-dane-soldier calls, "sir, we have them" he adds. And it was true: one airship was barraging the Sea Duck as both began leaving the archipelago, "oh thank goodness we're coming out of the fog" Oscar expressed, a bolt from the mother-ship sets up a fiery explosion on the back side of the L16, causing it to lurch to one side, but Baloo corrects the angle of the plane, "let's get outa here, ready for supersonic-flight?" he responds, and he and Riven prep the overdrive, "one...two...three!" Baloo chanted and floors it, but again the plane still didn't accelerate, "it's not fair" Baloo murmured frantically to himself, "oh come on!" Wildcat growled angrily, he's never failed at fixing something before, "I don't understand, the transfer circuits are working, it's not my fault!" he added, "no supersonic speed?" Clara wonders only mildly surprised, "it's not my fault" Wildcat claims angrily, to him this wasn't making any sense, "Baloo the main rear-armor is weakening, one more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for" Felix informs as Baloo repeatedly tries turning on the overdrive again but still gets nothing, "turn it around" Riven barks to Baloo, who looks at him puzzled, "I said turn it around! I'm going to pull a trick that might help" the plesiosaur informs and takes the co-pilot controls, "you're going to attack them!?" Clara gasps, "sir the odds of surviving a direct assault on a Swatzi air-carrier-" Oscar began, "shut up" Rey interrupts as Riven directs the Sea Duck into a U-turn, much to the Swatzis' puzzlement, "they're moving to attack position" one swatzi-commando, a bulldog, notes as the conwing maneuvers its way through the fire up toward the bridge, swooping so close the two observing-Swatzis briefly drop in fright, but got back on their feet once the plane was gone, "track them, they may come around for another pass" the commando orders looking around, "commander, the ship no longer appears on our scopes" another Swatzi, a labrador states much to the commander's disbelief, "they can't have disappeared, no aircraft of that type has a cloaking device" he denies, "well there's no trace of them sir" the soldier confides firmly, "commander, Major Heartworm demands an update on the pursuit" a wiener-dog relays, and the commander becomes edgy, "get my personal-plane ready...I shall assume full responsibility of losing them, and apologize to the major, in the mean time: continue to scan the area" the commander requests and leaves to what could possibly be the death of him, "yes sir" the subordinate, a shepherd complies. As for Kit, he was doing fine. He made a pit-stop in Hihawaii (the Talespin version of Hawaii) not far from Pear-Harbor, which was looking better after the attack it suffered from Jepang. Afterward he heads northwest into Usland. He considered going to San't Diego as his next stop, however he sees a bunch of aircraft-carriers heading in the same direction, complete with a swarm of D3A Type 99 Val Carrier Bomber-planes as well. Alarmed Kit steers away a bit and fallows from a distance. In a few minutes he sees the bombers attacking the city. Now Kit cancels his idea, instead setting course for his old home of Freeport, but first he decides to land in some wilderness where he could hide and wait it out. Spying a grassy-field amongst the rocky outcrops, Kit lands the Model 24-Argus there and once powering down he gets out, but immediately gets back in and takes off when some bombers were coming his way. Hurriedly he tries to stay away when they're shooting at him. Kit turns on the radio and speaks to them. "Hey why are you shooting at me? I'm just a civilian passing by" he replies in a falsetto voice to fool them, if they knew he was an Uslandian he'd be dead anyway, fortunately they seem to realize their mistake and leave, "Jepangnesians" he muttered at them before continuing on to Freeport. Back with the swatzi fleet, they were still baffled as to how the Sea Duck could just vanish into thin air, and one in particular pays the price for it: clutching desperately at his throat, the commando-bulldog in charge of chasing the conwing slumps down, then falls over on his back, at the feet of Houndkoff. "Apology accepted commander" he jokes darkly as two Swatzis pick up the lifeless body and carry it quickly away as another commando, a golden-retriever and two of his captains hurry up to the admiral, "admiral, our craft have completed their scan of the area and found nothing, if the Sea Duck went into supersonic-flight, it'll be on the other side of the planet by now" he relays, "alert all commands, calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory" Houndkoff suggests, "yes sir, we'll find them" the subordinate promises, "don't fail me again, admiral" he warns and leaves, "alert all commands, deploy the fleet" the newly promoted (and threatened) Swatzi orders to his men who do so. What none of them realize is the Sea Duck never left the area: it was hiding on one airship's jet-engine right next to the large rudder and no one seems to notice. "Riven Plesio this time you have gone too far" Oscar berates, "will you-" Ramón demanded, "no I will not be quiet Ramon, why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Oscar interrupted, "the fleet is beginning to break up, go back and stand by the manual release for the landing-gear" Riven tells to Ernie who complies and heads out into the back, "I really don't see how that is going to help, surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances, the axis-nations may be gracious enough..." Oscar proposed until Rey unleashed a neural-pinch to his neck to shut him up after Riven encouraged it, "thank you, and I thought his mother was annoying" Riven praised, "what did you do?" Rebecca asks, "knock him out with a neural-grip: I was tired of listening to him" Rey answers simply, "I'm certainly not complaining, he does tend to be a wimp" Bert jokes, "and I'll never understand him" Sam adds as he carries Oscar into the back to lay him the bunks, "what did you have in mind for your next move?" Clara asks, "well, if they follow standard Swatzi procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to supersonic-flight themselves, then we just float away" Riven states, "pretending to be garbage, then what?" Molly wonders, "then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here, or head to where Kit is, got any ideas?" Riven replies, "no where are we?" Rebecca returns turning on the newly installed radar, "the Isle of Molta" Riven read, "Isle of Molta, there's not much there" Baloo notes while Felix pulls out Buzz's tracker, "no, well wait, this is interesting, Kit's heading to a town called Freeport" the hippo notes, "Freeport? why would he go there of all places?" Clara wondered, "that's what this says" Felix shrugged pointing at the tracker's coordinates, Rey gets out a map and marks it down, "that's where Freeport is located alright" she confirms, "well it should be safe from any of our enemies, provided they haven't tracked him down yet" Baloo notes when they began hearing sounds from outside and that was their time to leave, "here we go everyone" Riven declared powering up the Conwing and it skids off the thruster down to where garbage was raining, "you do have your moments, not many, but you have them" Clara remarks as they fly down until the air-carrier zooms away. With the danger passed they head straight for Usland, though none of them notice the Iron Vulture was also present and fallowing, "run silent, run fast scotty" Karnage orders, "I can't wait for the reward money" Mad-Dog said dreamily, "normally I would be like that too, but not this time: Kit Cloudkicker is still my protégé and mine alone" Don states, "then why would you accept the Swatzi's as clients boss?" Mad-Dog wondered clearly not getting it, "because you buffoon, it will keep them from being suspicious of us: yes I do want the Sea Duck, but for once, not any riches, when we catch them, I will not turn them in, but do a compromise with them, comprende?" Don informs, "I think so" Dumptruck shrugs, "why does it not surprise me?" Karnage murmurs to himself, but was done talking. There were more urgent matters to focus on. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter fourteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction